icy_shadowsfandomcom-20200213-history
Queen Tara
Queen Tara is the main antagonist of the Icy Shadows series until Icy Shadows 3. Her main goal is to create a hellish wasteland on Kepler-777. She is a heartless ruler who only cares about herself and her own goals. After Blake Von Jaeger successfully usurped her, she realizes that the organization she founded is under civil war. Near the end of Icy Shadows 3, she realizes how much her ambition for power cost her. She lost her organization, the Axis of Legion, as well as the Ice Pikers, who were loyal to her. After Slick Terror injects his venom into her, she suffers a wound that cannot be healed, but despite all that, Marie Smith still cared for her and treated her like a sister. She now realizes the value of oppression, its true meaning, and tells her younger sister not to take the same dark path she once took. In Icy Shadows 8, she returns as a ghost and warns the prisoners on the first island not to make a deal with Blake Von Jaeger as it affected her badly in life. She then tells the corrupt people there that they were like her, desiring to rule, desiring to have power, only for the Devil to screw her up. They are confused, so Tara clarifies that when she made a partnership with Blake himself, Blake stabbed her in the back when she was weak. Eventually, they realize that Blake will use them for his own ends, and when Gog asks them, they throw rocks at him. Tara is proud of them for realizing the errors of their ways and disappears into the light with her soul cleansed. Appearance She has long black hair that goes down to her waist and sickly green eyes. a dark green blouse that goes down to her knees, and a smirk on her face. Personality Queen Tara undergoes a drastic change in personality in the first three games of the Icy Shadows Series. Before Icy Shadows 1: Liberation Queen Tara is a manipulative person who exploits other people's weakness for her own gain. She would use a facade to lure others into danger, hiding her monstrous nature and when the time is right, destroy them for her own amusement. She uses the facade to benefit someone for a little bit, and when the time is right, back-stab them, and then execute the plans to further her own twisted goals. In Icy Shadows 1 She is an oppressive ruler who only cares about herself. She only wants what is hers and becomes uncaring. In Icy Shadows 3: A Kingdom Divided She undergoes a personality change in Icy Shadows 3 when she realizes that Von Jaeger is not as trustworthy as she fought. Civil war ensues in the Axis of Legion, with Tara gathering NV and the Ice Pikers while Blake gathers his loyal henchman, Slick Terror. The Ice Pikers including Patrick Roberts and NV are no match for Slick Terror despite their safety in numbers. Slick Terror uses his claw to smash NV to the ground which results in NV shattering into millions of tiny pieces. Slick Terror then injects his venom into her heart, making her behave like a puppet to further Blake's goal. She gets corrupted by Slick Terror and goes on a violent spree. In this case, she is unpredictable, destroying two government leaders in the process to the point of ending their lives. Her uncontrollable state makes her attack police officers, hospital wards, school officials,taxpayers who work for the government, and even innocent people who did nothing to her. Marie witness this and stands up to her, saying that she wants to help her, and Void 4 and Bella Donna are there with her under her advice. However, her younger sister still has empathy for her. She witnessed her older sister's dark feelings and decided to talk to her before Tara passes out due to her condition that Slick Terror infected onto her. Tara tells her that she wanted revenge on the world because her parents were unforgiving when punishing her. Witnessing her deep wound, Tara tells Marie in her dying breath not to make the same mistakes she did in the past. With the last part of good remaining in her heart, she apologizes to Marie Smith, to which Marie accepts. Marie Smith forgives Tara of her sins because she loves her. Tara with all her wisdom tells Marie to do what she could not - make a kingdom free of corruption and evil, and accepts Marie's forgiveness. Marie then talks to her parents, saying that the way they punished Tara made her vicious and evil. Her parents then realize that their actions made Tara mad against society. They are confused, so Marie clarifies that instead of hanging Tara in a volcano as punishment, they could have taken her to a magic school that taught her how to make friends and use her powers. Her parents then realize something - after reading a pamphlet about why spanking child (ren) is bad. Marie tells them that the pamphlet says that parents spank because they don't have the patience to teach their kids and that could lead to the child (ren) to resent their parents. After Queen Tara dies, Marie Smith goes with the DX-Clan and the Deadly Nightshade Hunters in order to help the DX-Clan build the DX Kingdom. In Icy Shadows 4 Tara, now a ghost, starts to think about what she did wrong in life. After losing her kingdom, her eyes started to make her realize her mistake. She had a pale expression on her, unlike the vengeful expression she had. Her face did not show an angry expression. After Blake stripped her of her power, she could not help but think about the wrong things she did in life. In the hellfire, she was lonely because in the volcano which her parents put her in as punishment isolated her from society. In Icy Shadows 5 She appears in the Brimstone Realm. There she met a kind spirit who passed away. She explains to them that him parents put her in a volcano as punishment for abusing her powers. In Icy Shadows 6 TBA In Icy Shadows 7 TBA In Icy Shadows 8: Gog and Magog She warns a group of prisoners on the first island not to make an alliance with Blake Von Jaeger in a Jacob Marley like role, and in the end, she warns the DX-Clan about Blake Von Jaeger. In Icy Shadows 10 After Blake Von Jaeger's defeat, Queen Tara now as a spirit, thanks Marie for doing what she could not. Several male angels then carry her soul into Heaven, cleansed of the spiritual and physical evil that once held her. Backstory Queen Tara's birth name is Tara Smith, the first child of Mai Smith (nee Edwards) and Trevor Smith. She was born in Foo Gin, a small city on the fourth island. Two years later, her parents gave birth to her younger sister, Marie Smith. When Tara Smith was 5, her parents decided whom they should place on the throne- her or her younger sister. Her parents took her and Marie out to the first island. Her parents planned the future for their two daughters. On the way, Marie noticed that Tara could be a little mean due to a smirk on her face, but thought that she was planning something. Marie decided to wait- she did not want to lie to her parents. Her parents then decided to test them by giving a speech about the qualities of an effective ruler. Tara Smith decided that the best rulers were muscular and could defeat a lot of enemies by sheer force. Marie objects, saying that "the wisest rulers with mind and body in sync, combined with earned respect from the citizens make a society as a whole better". Her parents applauded for Marie Smith, and were shocked to see that their younger sibling had the capability to act like an adult. They then decided that Marie Smith would become the future ruler of the first city, which is the capital of the first island. She wanted to get even with her sister, but chose to wait until she got her powers on her 10th birthday so that she can start her reign of terror. When Tara Smith was 10, she acquired her ice powers. She would terrorize innocents in an abandoned alley by luring them to drop down their guard. She would then use her ice powers, and turn her ice into spears. She then chased them as if she were the lion hunting the innocent, with these innocent members being the “gazelles” of her hunt. As a result, she had slain a total of 45 people, and laughed without showing any signs of remorse. Her 8 year old younger sister was horrified by this, and she proceeded to tell her parents. Two years later, Tara was arrested and brought back to her parents, and on the throne of the first island's capital was her younger sister. Their parents gave Marie Smith a sword that's passed down onto generations. Mai Smith decided to have a talk with her. Mai Smith asks Tara what's wrong because her face was downcast. She was very angry on the inside. Mai asks Tara why, and she tells her that she had ice powers and her younger sister did not. She told her mother Mai that having magic powers is what makes a ruler, and that they can do whatever they want. Mai tells her that good and noble rulers do not work like that and even if they had powers, they would use it responsibly. Consumed by her own anger, Tara cut off her mother's right eye using a knife made with her ice magic. Her younger sis witnessed this with her own eyes. As punishment for abusing her ice powers, Tara Smith's parents imprisoned her within a fiery pit, whose magic was strong enough to neutralize her icy powers for the citizens' safety. When she was 13, she escaped and vowed to slay her younger sister, who was 11 at that time. Her ice powers came back after ten minutes after she escaped from the fiery pit she was imprisoned in. She then created the dragon NV with her ice powers, and the two of them went to attack her younger sister. When Tara Smith was 16, she and NV went to the first island on the unnamed planet and planned to overthrow the government there in order to seize the throne. NV tells her that the government HQ is located in the capital of the first island. She then notices that in the capital, there were no government agents because they were busy doing government related work. She decided to lure out women and children by a hide and seek game. However, the women found out that it was a trick, but it was too late for them as NV got the drop on them. As a result, Queen Tara and NV had slain a total of 905 women and children. Queen Tara and NV made their way to the building where the first government resides. Queen Tara then makes her move to overthrow the government. NV then turns to Tara, and sees all 500 Ice Pikers members in prison for assault, stalking, being armed and dangerous, and littering. NV then convinces Queen Tara that if she wants to stay in power, she needs some help. Queen Tara then nods her head, and then plans to let them escape. The Ice Pikers, Queen Tara, and NV plan to usurp the government there. The government, Patrick Edwards, then sends 300 of his government agents wearing black suits to take on the escaped Ice Pikers. As a result, the majority of his agents had fractured bones, with some cases fatal. Knowing that Patrick was outnumbered, he called Mai Smith, who deployed their younger sister, Marie Smith, to go with their sword in her possession, to even the odds. Marie Smith then rushed to Patrick's aid, and swung her sword, releasing a powerful flame that scarred the Ice Pikers. Queen Tara, however, used this opportunity to ambush Patrick Smith by using her sword, which she conjured from her ice magic, to defeat him and take his crown. Marie then fights back, but NV releases a powerful ice breath. Seeing what Marie did for him, Patrick then takes the blow, resulting in him being encased in an ice block. Marie Smith found out that she was outnumbered and escaped undetected. Two years later, after the imprisonment of Patrick, Tara Smith then took the throne, and proclaimed herself to be Queen Tara. Her reign of terror has started ... Trivia * Although Queen Tara is set up to be the main villain of the Icy Shadows series, Blake Von Jaeger is the true main villain of the Icy Shadows series because he had bigger plans than she. He first allies with Queen Tara, and then backstabs her later on, resulting in her becoming his pawn. Because of this, it is safe to say that Blake Von Jaeger is the source of all the evil. In other words, he plans to exploit the insecurities of other people to further the goals of his organization, the Axis of Legion. * Tara's backstory somewhat resembles Cain and Abel. Instead of two brothers, it's two sisters, but other than that, it's similar that jealousy consumed both of them. * The main lesson that sums up the first three Icy Shadows game is "Do not make a deal with the devil" because that will land the dealer with more suffering and pain. Common reasons for making for making a deal with the devil are power, wealth, and fame, but regardless the cause - there is always a price to pay, and the price is not good. The price may include your soul, the soul of your loved one, or whatever. This is reflected in Tara's alliance with Blake to further her Axis of Legion - she had it until he and Slick Terror took over her empire, eventually resulting in her becoming his pawn as reflected in Icy Shadows 3. Blake is the devil of the Icy Shadows series because he manipulates people to further the goals of his organization. ** This is evident in Icy Shadows 7, where Blake wanted to devour the child ever since he was born, that child being Void 4 himself. Also, he turns into a fiery red seven headed dragon with 10 horns and a diadem on each head. * Queen Tara is very similar to Emperor Pilaf from the Dragon Ball series because both hire a more competent villain to team up with them, only for said villain to betray them later on (King Piccolo for Pilaf and Blake Von Jaeger for Tara). * One possible reason why Tara is antagonistic towards her sister is the way her parents punished her. They hung her on a volcano that drains her magic powers, instead of taking her to a magic school that teaches her to control her powers and meeting new people. The loneliness that she had from not meeting new friends caused her to develop resentment towards humanity. But this changes when Tara realizes that Blake had no intentions of helping her. Marie then stands up to her before her last moments of life, telling her that she is never alone and that she will always love her. This causes to have remorse in the brimstone realm, leading her to have a character development that leads to her redemption and have her transformed from a demon's appearance to one that is very angelic at the final game Category:Antagonists Category:Redeemed